For now natsu was mine
by Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea
Summary: me and Lisanna are friends, keeping that in mind, i won't kill her for it, she has the right to love Natsu if she wants, it's not like she's asked him yet, i really can't believe i'm giving her advice, i just want to snap her neck, not tell her the recipes i created for Natsu. But Lisanna is my friend, she hasn't done anything wrong. previously named Twisted
1. Chapter 1

i don't own fairy tail, i just like to make the characters suffer *evil laugh*

another short story by me, recently i gave advice to a friend on how to get the guy she likes, i guess its sort of a darker version of what i felt like during the process, a very dark version, perhaps i let my evil mind seep through in the making of this though, because i most definitely love my friends much more than the guy i have a crush on, she can have him :D anyway enjoy another sad and twisted story from the grey part of my mind, trust me when i say i can go worse but i don't think M rated would protect you from that ^^'

oh and its Lucy's viewpoint, because i succeed in her mind

* * *

**Twisted**

I had decided to keep my feelings hidden, to not tell Natsu ever about my feelings, that was my decision; even now I stand by that, I've come to hate myself for it though.

I hate my caring personality, the one that has to help anyone in trouble; I was having girl talk with Mira, Cana, Wendy, Bisca, Lisanna and Evergreen. Levy would have joined us but she was on a mission with Gajeel.

It was one of those, you know one of those gossip sessions in which you spill news about guys, fashion, and give each other advice, well Lisanna said she liked Natsu, Mira squealed so high it turned heads, literally, and we practically had to dog pile to quiet her.

Lisanna was blushing so badly, she was beet red from ear to ear, I smiled at her proud that she could say her feelings out loud.

But Inside I cringed in my guilt, I couldn't say that.

My boyfriend hunt was ridiculous, looking for someone to get my mind off Natsu, I was jealous, green with envy; I wanted to rip her throat out, it made me feel sick and disgusted, that I could be like this to my own friend. Truly I was a twisted person.

We all gave her advice, including myself, on how to get Natsu, I added in a few recipes I had made at my house that I knew Natsu loved, it was tempting to say the least that I really wanted to sabotage her opportunity to be happy with Natsu.

I wished she stayed in Edolas, but I shouldn't be like that, she's my friend, and loving someone wasn't a crime, whoever said love was like a battlefield must have been through what I was going through.

I somewhat envied Erza who was currently on an S-class mission, she had confided in me that her armour kept her sharp and on edge, a way to protect her physically but also mentally and emotionally, I really should ask her if I could try some on at some point, but they might be a bit too heavy for me.

Settling into my apartment for the night, I tried to focus on my novel, but Lisanna and Natsu were in my mind, being all lovey dovey together, Hey it would have been great material to write, I admit it, but I was so furious that I couldn't concentrate, I wanted to scrap my own novel, I didn't though, Levy has, is looking forward to it, and is constantly pestering me about how it's going.

Stressing over it wasn't getting me anywhere, so I decided to take a bath, it was soothing, and for a moment I was able to forget everything.

Then there was the crashing in my house, I swore if that was Natsu and happy I would not hesitate to throttle them; As much as I secretly like they're not so random appearances It was positively torture finding one of the two people stuck in your head in your house when you have a crush you can't speak of, having a friend who likes him also that your trying to support and twisted mind that wishes to kill someone.

Grabbing a towel, I hurried out the bath; they would barge in if I didn't go be their host soon, and there was no way I was getting caught naked.

In the kitchen Gray and Natsu were having an all-out brawl that just pushed me off the limits, yelling at them to get out of my house; I started cleaning up their mess while giving them a death glare, Really I spend too much time with Erza; I'm starting to scare myself.

Going to bed in my nice quiet and Table less house, I slipped under the covers as the exhaustion of the day slipped over me. Thoughts on Lisanna could wait, for now I'll just dream of me and Natsu, at least my dreams don't depress me, for now Natsu was mine.

* * *

awe aren't i a darling making Lucy content with dreams XD

no really what did you think?


	2. more stories of Lucy and Lisanna

i am currently writing a Lucy, Lisanna (as main characters) story called Nakama, in where lucy has a task to fulfill and Lisanna backs her up, if you guys are interested in reading, If so, see you soon


End file.
